Beyond The Asylum Walls
by Lord-Emmanuel-Darkov
Summary: A tactical sorcerist is torn from his world as a last ditch attempt to survive and is thrown into another.Witness his struggle to adapt in this new environment while trying to keep his freedom from those who would desire his power.Please review.no flames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the main character, and if i did own everything else do you honestly think i would be writing this

speaking " i shot the sheriff"

thinking "_but i did not shot the deputy_"

* * *

Fires raged within the building as a demon, human beings perverted into grotesque horrors by sorcery, battled with the only form of defense against them: a tactical sorcerist. Massive blasts of eldritch energy are traded back and forth, altering the very landscape around the two combatants when there is a lull in the fighting. Suddenly an immense lance of destructive power tears a hole in the thick concrete wall, plowing the victim of the blast into the dirt where the body lay unmoving and smoking while a figure leaps down from the gaping hole created not a moment ago.

Those watching from a distance bore witness as the figure rose from its crouch to stand at an impressive seven and a half feet tall and carrying a weapon that was only two feet shorter than he. Instead of the standard bulky versions that bore likeness to the knights of old, the armor was a prototype, the first of a generation of molds. Advances in metallurgy and sorcery allowed for a much sleeker and maneuverable battle suit (see Terran Ghost w/rifle) while providing greater destructive capabilities. In addition to the standard sorcerist cannon*, he carried a smaller but still massive rifle on his back because realizing that once sorcerists exhaust their supply of imbued ammunition they are as helpless as a normal soldier. In response to this alarming fact, engineers developed a weapon that is conventional in the loosest sense of the word, the C-10 canister rifle. A highly modified variant of an anti-armor weapon capable of punching through a tank front to back and still have killing power left over. This allowed sorcerists to weaken a demon and come in for the kill shot without having to worry about running out of ammunition in the heat of battle. Approaching the crater he began to lift the monstrous sorceric weapon up to fire at the once-human creature, when with a sudden explosion of movement, it latched onto him with all the tenacity of an alien facehugger and began to crush him. Unable to bring the cannon to bare, nor able to reach his rifle or handgun, he has no way to kill the demon and if the suit's containment is breached then the government and population will soon have two demons on their hands instead of just one.

Absolutely refusing to allow himself to become one of those perverse monstrosities, he scours the depths of his knowledge for a possibility, a chance to escape the deadly grip of his adversary. Nearly ready to give up at finding nothing, he suddenly recalls a piece of his research into sorcery and his coming across a forbidden spell while rendering services to a laboratory specializing in the more esoteric aspects of sorcery.

Gritting his teeth in preparation for the pain that is sure to come, he begins,

"I, challenge the laws of nature and reason, by summoning the power that is forbidden,"

the color of the array changing from a bright sky blue to a deep foreboding crimson as he speaks the incantation,

"**Veluta aeim, quifa quifa, Khazid'hea, Samda Imun Setna. Displacion**_**, EXIST**_."

The circle flashes and suddenly he is gone, taking half of the demon's body with him and leaving the other half for a simple thermal cleaning. After days of finding neither hide nor hair of the sorcerist, the government is forced to declare him K.I.A. in the struggle to contain and eliminate demons whenever they appear that will continue for as long as sorcery exists and is used by man, there will be the monsters that come with it. His life in this world is over, but his journey in another has only just begun.

* * *

* seriously what else could you possibly can those.

Please review and no flames please.

I'm not sure where i should send him. i have a part of an idea, but if you can think of a good xover idea please message me with it and a reason why. If i use it i will put you in the credits.

Thanks, Lord Darkov


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the forest the sounds of life are abundant and everything is peaceful,suddenly the tranquility is shattered by the sudden appearance of two beings standing in a smoldering, and in some places molten, crater created by the incredible energies of their arrival. The demon immediately let out a wail of agony at the unexpected event of having been ripped in twain. Not one to let opportunity pass, the sorcerist immediately dispatched the creature with the large caliber handgun kept at his waist.

Years of experience forced him continue and not stop to observed the scenery, filling the still partially molten crater with any wood, grass, and burnable materials he could find creating a pyre to cremate the demon's remains, or at least what's left of them. Soon enough, a large bonfire wass raging and he started the the gruesome task of dismembering the body and chucking the pieces into the flames. Hours passed before the last piece was claimed by the fires and he tries to contact headquarters,

"HQ this is sorcerist codename Requiem, the demon has been killed and it's remains destroyed, requesting extraction, Over."

"..." there is no response so he tries again,

"HQ this is Requiem please respond, Over."

"..." still nothing, there isn't any malfunction with his equipment and it would be impossible for him to be out of range because there wasn't anyplace on Earth that was out of touch due to the numerous satellites in orbit.

A disconcerting thought occurred as his head snapped skywards, searching the heavens for the tell-tale traveling star representing a satellite. While there is always at least two visible at night, he's unable to find even one. Still searching he couldn't even find a single constellation or stellar landmark that was even the slightest bit familiar.

A sickening realization fell upon him as he braced himself against a nearby tree because his legs were now unable to support the incredibly massive weight that seemed to fall upon him. He turned so his back was now against the bark of the tree and slowly slid his back down the rough bark of the tree until he is slumped into a seated position with his legs splayed out in front of him. Leaning back he closed his eyes to rest as the adrenaline racing through him, left his bloodstream. Quiet at first but slowly gaining volume; the low, deep chuckles coming forth from the sorcerist turns into the hysterical laughter of a lunatic, any animals that thought it safe to return scatter from the disturbing sounds echoing through the night. After stretching for what seems like hours, the laughter fades away. Just before he fell asleep, a humorless smile appeared on his face as he thought about his situation,"I guess this is what happens when you fly cheap," before he finally drifted into a thankfully dreamless sleep, for tomorrow will be full of startling discoveries and he need his all the rest he can get.


End file.
